Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 10 = 3x + 3$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(7x + 10) - 3x = (3x + 3) - 3x$ $4x + 10 = 3$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $(4x + 10) - 10 = 3 - 10$ $4x = -7$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{-7}{4}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{7}{4}$